Issac Denton
Issac Denton Synapse (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History Kyle Denton was a fairly successful Mercenary who lived in New York, until he found himself tasked with assassinating a mutant woman named Isadora Miles. When he came to perform the task, he found that the woman put up much more of a fight than he had anticipated, and garnished a bit of respect for her. He announced to her that he'd let her live,saying killing such a beautiful woman is dishonorable. Flattered by his words, Isadora found herself attracted to the mercenary,and the two soon began an affair. With her life spared and her sexual desires satisfied, Isadora left Kyle and disappeared. Not one to be beaten, Kyle kept tabs on her for many months to follow, and soon discovered that she was pregnant. He watched for many more months after, and noticed that she would begin to visit an orphanage on a regular basis. Once she finally left the baby at the orphanage, he quickly came in and took the baby in. He raised the baby boy, named Issac, as best as he could, though his job often called him away leaving him to fend for himself.He initially had issue with this, until, when he was 12, he began to develop his mutant powers of telekinesis. From there, he soon found himself "taking what he was owed" from society in general, though only in the form of mild mischief. Even to the point of emancipating himself at 14. Though this all changed one day when he was 16 and witnessed a young mutant boy with an enlarged head being beaten and harassed by the police. Enraged, Issac incapacitated the officers and helped the boy up, telling him not to let these people treat him like that. He then noticed more policemen spraying a girl with a firehose.Beginning to become frustrated, he nearly killed them and helped the girl. She thanked him and introduced herself as Fiona Torres. |- | Other |- | |} The girl looked weak, so he took her into his apartment while she regained her strength. They told each other their life stories, and quickly became good friends. Having nowhere to stay, Issac offered to take her in as long as she needed. They continued for a while like this until one day they heard what sounded like a distant explosion. The two rushed outside to find a huge wave of energy hurtling at them. As it washed over them, it felt like their flesh was on fire. Issac could hear Fiona screaming in her mind and passed out from pain. He awoke to sheer chaos, not only in his mind, but everywhere. People were rioting and looting, behaving nearly like animals. In the year that followed, the two scraped out a living on what they could steal with their powers, which seemed to have been enhanced by the energy that had swept over them. They soon found that a new "police force" that called themselves The Panacea, saying that mutants were a plight on the world, and that it was their job to expunge their sickness from the world at large. The two killed the first group of Panacea to attempt to kill them with no remorse. As more would appear, Issac would crush their minds or telekinetically throw a knife into their skulls, while Fiona would roast them alive. They never initiated any altercation they would have with the extremists,but had no trouble finishing them. One day while they were sleeping in an abandoned hotel, a massive group of Panacea flooded the building, managing to hold them in a corner. The large group of men parted like the red sea as one hispanic man approached them, looking rather smug. Issac tried his best to see into the man's mind, or simply toss him across the room, but to no avail. The man simply looked him in the eye and grinned. "Prepare their medicine. They need to be cleansed." One of the men approached them with a needle. In a moment of desperation, he cried out in Fiona's mind to do something, unknowingly empowering her. Soon what appeared to be a volcano erupted from the middle of the room, nearly melting all of the men inside. The hispanic man didn't flinch, or react as the lava touched his skin and didn't burn him. "Have fun while you can, children. We all have to take our medicine at some point." The two escaped and soon ran into a group of mutants who called themselves Ultimate X, whotook them in,and they still remain with, as they wanted to help them in their efforts of mutant liberation. Personality Personality Issac is very headstrong, proud and stubborn. He is used to getting things that he wants, even if it means taking them by force. He is flirty and is exceedingly outgoing. He follows orders of those he respects but answers to no authority but his own. While very rough around the edges, he cares deeply for Fiona. Appearance Appearance Issac.jpg Issac1.jpg Issac2.jpg Issac3.jpg Issac4.jpg Issac5.jpg Issac14.jpg Issac is Caucasian male. He is 6’3, 210 lbs. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is slightly muscular with an athletic build. He is almost never seen without wearing his white hoodie given to him by his father. Possessions Possessions Throwing Knives he stole. Abilities Abilities Telekinesis: Issac is classified as a first-class high-Level telekinetic. Before the Cataclysm boosted his powers, he was able to telekinetically move, levitate, control, and manipulate solid matter, people, and inanimate objects with a mere thought. He can use this to various effects. He is able to fly, create small telekinetic shields and barriers, unleash incredibly powerful blasts of telekinetic force and, freely control and manipulate several objects from a distance. Boosted Telekinesis: After being swept up in the Cataclysm, his powers became heightened. He can now control matter at a molecular level. He first demonstrates this ability by sending telekinetic blasts through both people and solid objects without harming people he doesn't wish to, but completely destroying his target in the process. His telekinetic force-fields and barriers can withstand the friction and wind pressure of moving at speeds beyond the speed of sound and survive massive concussive force. He can also jettison people and objects vast distances away in times of duress. When using his telekinetic abilities, objects he telekinetically manipulates and controls appear slightly blurred to the naked eye. Telepathy:Issac is capable of reading the minds of others, as well as telepathically communicating with people, and some animals. Mind Manipulation:After the Cataclysm, his telepathic abilities became enhanced, including: (The use of any of these powers causes significant mental wear upon him.) *Mental Paralysis: The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *Mental Sedating: The ability to telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to "sedate" them. *Mind Link: The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. (He has only been able to exhibit this ability with Fiona) *Telepathic Cloak: The ability to telepathically mask one's presence and the use of his/her abilities from being detected by other mutants and psychic entities. These defenses can be extended to others around them as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepathic mutants may notice and 'see' through this ability. *Mind Control: The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. *Neural Jumpstart: The ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing him to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. (He has only been able to exhibit this ability on Fiona) Relationships Relationships ----